


Sunshine And Beauty

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Assault, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Mutant Rights, Racism against mutants, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Stealing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-04
Updated: 2002-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jubilee and Remy have a heart to heart and finally admit to their true feelings. Then they go on a date in town that ends in trouble.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Jubilation Lee
Kudos: 73





	1. Sunshine And Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee and Remy have a heart to heart and finally admit to their true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nadine's wonderful image "Remy and Jubes". Hope this can live up to the high standards of your artwork. The peanut butter mention is in honor of Bani. Never forgotten, lov.
> 
> Dedicated to Nadine with love and thanks. Artwork by Nadine
> 
> Thanks so much to Karen for the quick Beta. Thanks to Estelle for help with the French.

The hall was dark and everyone was asleep when Jubilee tiptoed down the hallway in her big yellow nightshirt. Damn that diet anyway…she was hungry and really needed something…anything. She could always work it off tomorrow. Besides she hadn't eaten anything except for an apple in the morning. This starving-to-get-thin thing wasn't working. She needed another plan.

She reached the kitchen and turned the lights on before she went to the door to look both ways down the hallway; still empty and dark. Satisfied, she stuck her head into the refrigerator and began searching for something interesting. Tons of salad Ororo had bought…rabbit food. She searched on….beer for Logan…not likely. Tuna and other fish…Dr. Grey said it was healthy and was very into that sort of stuff…no way. Oh, here was something…..Scott's secret addiction…peanut butter. Smiling she put the jar on the big round table which stood in the middle of the kitchen and began searching the cupboards for bread. A part of her felt a little guilty as peanut butter wasn't exactly on her diet plan, but right now she didn't care.

"Finding something interesting, ma chère?" a soft, close and teasing voice asked and startled her so much that she knocked her head into the top of the cupboard.

"Damn it, Cajun! Can't you make a noise when you move or something?" she asked irritated as she turned to face him, rubbing the top of her head with her left hand, in her right was the bread which she put on the table next to the peanut butter.

"I'm a thief, chérie. I'm not supposed to be heard," his tone was still light as he jumped to sit on the table next to her snack, almost sitting on it. He wore long blue cowboy pants, a tight fitting black shirt, a long black coat and dark sunglasses. He looked...beautiful, mysterious and dangerous and his very presence made her heart beat faster. She became painfully aware of how stupid she had to look in her long nightshirt and blushed in embarrassment. Annoyed over her own body's reaction to him she chose to stare at him with an irritated expression.

"Do you mind?" she asked and moved her food a little away from him.

"Not at all," he drawled and smiled at her as if he knew the effect he had on her; but he couldn't know…could he?  
"You're impossible," she sighed and turned away from him to pick up a knife before she began to put peanut butter on a piece of bread. Remy watched her moves as he took of his glasses so she could see his red on black eyes. For a while neither one of them said anything until the stillness was suffocating Jubilee.

"So…where were you?" she asked and indicated his clothes.

"Who said I was anywhere?" his voice was suddenly guarded.

"It's 3 in the morning," she pointed out, as if explaining the simplest thing to a child. He turned and found the clock on the wall above the door to the hallway.

"Oh, yeah," he mumbled.

"So?" she pressed as he didn't seem eager to elaborate. Remy had arrived at the school eight months ago and unlike many of the other kids he had shown up on his own accord and therefore also thought it was within his rights to come and go as he pleased, despite Scott's best efforts to make him see that it was unsafe for him to walk around on his own after midnight.

He attended most of the same classes as she did, but despite his love for playing cards (and obvious talent for it as he won every game) and his love for his motorcycle, she found she knew nothing about him. He was one of the most handsome men in school and had an air of danger and mystery about him and she admitted that was what had made her interested to begin with, but like half the school he had never let her near him. Sure, he flirted with her but he flirted with everyone, including Dr. Grey who she had a feeling he didn't like much unlike Ororo who he had made an instant connection with.

"So I went to town," Remy finally said and she noticed he had tensed, all his muscles were tight and she suddenly realized that he looked ready to bolt anytime.

"Hey, just making conversation," she defended herself, throwing her arms up in the air in a surrendering gesture. He laughed; it was a rich and beautiful sound that made her smile and wish she could make him laugh forever. He had such pretty dimples; it looked as if his entire face lit up.

"I thought you were on a diet," he remarked when she took another bite of her sandwich. She froze and almost felt like crying. As a child she had been overweight and she knew she had to watch her figure. Her weight had always been a sore plot with her but she wouldn't let him see that.  
"Drop dead, Remy," she hissed and swallowed the piece she had in her mouth, but suddenly the food had lost its appeal and she put the sandwich down.

"Hey, ma chère ….," he said softly and took her under the chin, bringing her head around to face him. "I didn't mean it like that. You're beautiful just like you are. I never understood why you try to starve yourself every other second."

She blushed and turned away from him.

"You're just saying that," she mumbled. Oh, please…let him mean it, a small voice inside her wished but she knew he couldn't mean it. He was so handsome, so perfect…what would he want with someone like her?

"I may be many things but I'm no liar. I do think you're beautiful," he said softly and jumped off the table before he placed both hands on each of her shoulders, turned her around to face him. There was something in his eyes she couldn't identify.

"You tell every woman she's beautiful…" she said lowly, afraid to break the moment but having to say it.

"I've not said it to you before now and that's because I wanted it to mean something. What I tell them is just words…it's just the way I am," he shrugged, unable to explain what he meant, but hoping she understood.

"You…really think I'm beautiful?" she asked hopefully. Please, don't be playing with my heart, she prayed silently. She had fallen in love with him almost from the start, but a man like him was forever out of her reach…or so she had thought.

"Yes, I really do." There was such warmth and depth in his words and voice that she had to look down and the moment was broken. He drew back from her and put his hands in his pockets, searching for his cigarettes. He found them and lit one. "And I really do love this color on you, but why always yellow?" he asked and though the teasing edge was back in his voice the warmth stayed in it.

She considered lying to him or not telling the whole truth but somehow standing here and feeling like they were totally alone and there was no tomorrow she forgot the need for barriers and ignored the inner voice of self protection.

"When I'm…depressed I want something to make me smile again and…well, sunshine and summer time is happy," she explained and suddenly felt how lame it sounded saying it out loud.

"The sun is yellow…summer is yellow…and so is happiness. I understand," he nodded and she searched his face to see if he was teasing her, but his face and words were sincere.

"I've…never told anyone that before. I didn't think they'd understand," she admitted.  
"We do a lot of things we're not even sure we understand ourselves," he said softly, a far away look in his eyes.

"Like you stealing?" she guessed, praying she hadn't gone too far. She saw and felt him tense before he forced himself to relax.

"Yeah…and like you do with all your mall and shopping trips."

She looked sharply at him. He put out his cigarette while shaking his head at her. "No one loves a mall that much…not even a woman and I do know what I'm talking about."

She looked him up and down, saw how his clothes always matched, how it always showed off enough to make every woman turn to look at him but hid enough to make her fantasize for hours on end.

"Yeah…I guess you do." She turned away from him and found a coke in the cupboard. "Want one?"

"Sure," he replied and easily caught the coke she threw him. She turned back towards him and smiled as she saw him playing with the coke, throwing it up into the air and catching it every time when it came down. He was incredibly quick with his hands as his talent for card tricks bore evidence to that. He smiled back when he saw her smile until he stopped his show and opened the coke and she did likewise. Silence settled between them once more but it was more comfortable this time.

"My father could do that," she suddenly said, but regretted it as soon as it was out. Where did that come from? She hadn't talked of her parents in ages.

"Catch things?" Remy guessed.

"Yeah," she admitted, lost in memories.

"You love him?" Remy finally asked when she didn't explain. What a strange thing to ask, she thought.

"I did," Remy looked at her, expecting her to elaborate. "My parents died three years ago in a car accident."

"I'm sorry," he finally said, not knowing what else to say or do. Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them away. She had spent enough time crying, enough time being depressed. Now she wanted the sunlight…she wanted yellow…light, warm and summer.

"How about your parents?"

"I don't know. I never knew them." It was said as a statement of fact but she still heard the hint of old pain and doubt in his voice. Suddenly so much of what he did made sense to her; his need for independence, as he feared being abandoned again and his fear of closeness. She felt great compassion wash over her as he stood there, trying to look cold and hard but she saw the small, frightened child in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly, a lump in her throat. At least she still had her memories…he had nothing.

"It's okay. It was so long ago," he mumbled and this time it was him who looked down. Suddenly he looked small and scared…not the self assured charmer he normally played. This side of him she had never seen before and it went straight to her heart.

"But it still hurts." It was for him and for herself she said that. The pain of losing loved ones never went away, but with time it did fade. In that moment she realized it didn't matter what he had been doing in town, what he had done, where he had been….she found she loved him. She had been attracted to him from the first moment she saw him, but she found she truly loved the man beneath the mask….so gentle, kind and haunted. Afterwards she would never be able to explain why she did what she did but she went across the floor, put her now empty coke can on the table and stopped before him. He raised his head and looked at her. She licked suddenly dry lips. The words she wanted to say wouldn't come and suddenly she became nervous. What if he didn't mean it when he had said she was beautiful? What if he meant it but that was all?

"Ma belle," he whispered as if he could read her mind before he bent down and gently caught her lips with his before he drew her into his embrace and deepened the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and got lost in the moment and the sensations. When they finally drew apart they were both out of breath. She opened her eyes to look into his and found her own doubts reflected in them and from somewhere within she knew that he needed to hear it first, that he had been used and hurt too many times to dare hold out his heart in his hand again. Praying she hadn't misread it, she stroked his cheek with her right hand and smiled when he caught it in his and held it close to his chin, enjoying the feel of her touch.

"I love you," her words were spoken softly, but seemed loud in the small kitchen.

"Because you find me handsome?" he suddenly asked, his eyes clouded and hard.

She shook her head in denial.

"No. I was attracted to you, yes and you are handsome but that's not why I love you. It's the small things…the way you smile, how you tease me….your gallant ways and the sweet nicknames you say," she tried to explain but found it hard to describe a feeling.

He smiled happily; warmly.

"I love you too, Jubes. I fell in love with you almost from the first moment I saw you. You're fun, sweet, smart…and very beautiful. Don't ever doubt that," he added the last as he saw her blush and how she shook her head at his words.

"I'm not," she mumbled. She couldn't be.

"You are and always will be to me," he promised and sealed his promise with a long kiss before he gathered her in a strong and secure embrace.

"I can't promise I'll stop shopping…or wearing yellow but you're my sunshine now," she mumbled happily against his shoulder.

"And I can't promise I'll stop flirting but you're the only one who holds my heart and I'll never go beyond words with anyone but you, ma belle," he said softly and she smiled happily as he stroked his hand her over the hair and kissed the top of her head.

Ma belle…my beautiful…he really loved her and she realized that she really and truly loved him.

My sunshine…..my yellow…. she really loved him and he realized that he really and truly loved her.


	2. Wine And Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee and Remy go for a walk in town and talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nadine because she asked for this and I never could say no to an angel *smiles*
> 
> Author's notes: Scott really is a black belt in the comics though in Judo and not karate.
> 
> Thanks to Estelle for the Beta and help with the French.

Jubilee walked down the mansion stairs and scanned the area for Rogue, Kitty or anyone else to talk to until next period. She had just had a survival class with Logan that had been pure torture. Well, not for Rogue who he constantly fussed over and never yelled at. Everyone else however got a taste of his hot temper. Today they had practiced yoga and should stand as a tree; something about finding a centre. She sighed deeply. She was so not a tree. Then Logan had howled Scott into class to teach them that everyone could learn karate and Jubilee had been surprised to see that Scott's skill almost matched Logan's, sometimes even surpassed him when they battled without powers as Scott's cunning and military mind won over Logan's instincts. Afterwards he had also had to admit that Scott was a black belt, which had earned some 'wows' from around the class.

Jubilee's thoughts returned to the present when she still couldn't spot Rogue or Kitty and figured that Rogue was probably talking with Logan somewhere, most likely trying to make him stop acting so defensive around her and growling at every male within a ten foot radius of her while Kitty was probably at her beloved computer or talking with Scott about something or another.

She sat down on the mansion stairs and admired the view over the gigantic mansion area. What should she have for next period anyway? She thought for a while. Oh, yeah. Biology….with Dr. Grey. Oh, joy. She hated biology, it was so boring and especially now when they had about earth, mountains and stuff like that.

A sudden motion caught her eye and she lifted her head to see a car speed towards the mansion stairs. The car came closer and she could see it was an open red sports car with….it was Remy! Oh, yeah…he hadn't been in school today. He waved to her and she stood up as he came closer and smiled and waved back to him. How are my clothes? Does these shoes even go with this outfit? How's my hair? All those panicked thoughts ran through her head and she quickly tried to smoothen her clothes and put some lose hair away from her face.

Remy stopped the car next to her. It was autumn and he was dressed in blue cowboy pants, a tight back t-shirt, a long black coat, long black boots and black sunglasses. His half long brown hair was flying to all sides and he looked so handsome that he took her breath away. He took off his sunglasses and smiled at her. She was in tight fitting pants, matching shoes, a yellow blouse, her trademark yellow coat and sunglasses pushed up in her hair as the sun wasn't hidden behind clouds.

"Hey, ma belle [French for 'my beautiful']. You look amazing," he said with a smile, his accent making the words sound like a statement of love.

"Thanks," she said and tried to hide a blush. Damn that man's ability to make her act like a girl with her first crush!

"For you," with fingers moving quicker than her eyes could follow he suddenly held a single red rose in his right hand and held it out to her. He had the quickest reflexes she had ever seen and was very fast on his fingers; more so than anyone she had ever met.

She smiled warmly and accepted the rose, held it to her nose and smelled its sweetness.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she said warmly and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He grinned happily to her and took the rose from her hand and put it into her hair. She half turned around to show him how she looked with the rose in her black hair.

"Beautiful, ma belle," he smiled and she smiled back, trying not to blush. The rumour about Frenchmen giving amazing compliments was most definitely true.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. So….Wanna go for a ride?" he asked and pattered the seat next to him. She hesitated. "Come on, belle."

"Okay," she grinned and got in. She didn't want to hear Jean's lecture on dirt anyway. They speeded away and towards town.

"Where were you today?" she asked, trying to be heard over the wind. With his hands Remy indicated she should wait until they stopped before talking. She nodded and they drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. It had been a week since their meeting in the kitchen and Jubilee still wasn't quite sure what to make of all this. She loved Remy but sometimes he seemed very distant. She wished he would trust her and open up. He didn't have to tell her anything if he didn't want to; just show he trusted her.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Remy asked as he had parked the car and they walked down the street, Remy's hand around her shoulders as he drew her close and kissed her forehead. She leaned in closer. This was one of the reasons why she loved him so much; all those small, sweet things he did. She smiled up at him, her reflection showing in his sunglasses.

"I was just curious where you were today," she began and felt him tense. "It's okay. You don't need to answer that," she quickly added. Fool, she cursed herself; you're upsetting him and ruining everything!

Remy forced himself to relax.

"No, it's okay. You have a right to know. I'm just…I'm used to be alone; not to trust anyone," his voice held a pained edge that made her heart ache and she tightened her arms around him.

"I'll never hurt you or betray you," she vowed.

"But you might despise me," he whispered lowly, agony in his voice and lines of worry in his face.

"No! Never," she denied hotly. He looked away, didn't meet her eyes. "Look at me," she asked. When he didn't she took her hands to his face and turned him around to face her. "I know you're a thief, I know that car we just drove in was stolen. I know already. It's not a big deal. You are who you are, it's a part of you and I would never try and change that."

He smiled softly and caressed her cheek.

"You're an unusual woman, ma belle," he said softly, love in his voice as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. She drew close to him and deepened the kiss before they drew apart for breath.

"You're a special guy, sunshine," she grinned back at him and they began to walk hand in hand down the streets, smiling and happy in their love.

"I stole that car today," Remy suddenly said.

"You don't need to…"

"I want to," he said seriously and took her right hand to her lips and kissed it. "I'm a thief, I'm the son of a thief. It's all I know. Being a thief and a mutant doesn't make a good basis for trust but I trust you; with my secrets and my life. Ask me anything and I will answer," he vowed.

"Some things are best kept hidden. I'm not your interrogator and I never will be. I know what kind of man you are, I know you don't kill, I know you would never hurt anyone on purpose and I know you would never do drugs or anything of that kind. That is enough for me," she said and he smiled, amazed.

"You're wonderful. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You didn't but here I am anyway," she teased and gave him a quick kiss before they walked on. Remy noticed her frown.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried. What if she wasn't alright with his way of life anyway? What if she had changed her mind? He wasn't sure if he could take losing her now that he had just found her.

"I'm just worried for you. You should have been in Logan's class today. What if something happens?"

He smiled in relief.

"I can take care of myself. See," he showed her a fluent series of kicks and punches, graceful as a dancer, deadly as an assassin.

"Something tells me you've had training in this," she grinned, relieved to see he had such skill.

"Maybe," he grinned and kissed her again. Something in the back of his head warned him of danger a flicker of a second before a gang of six young men suddenly stood before them. They quickly drew apart and Remy instantly pushed Jubilee behind him.

"Aren't you from that strange Xavier school or somethin'?" one of them asked. They seemed to be around 17 years old and probably nice alone but running in packs give strength, especially to restless young men.

"Yeah. What of it?" Jubilee wanted to know, trying to get around Remy but his hand shoot out and held her back. Something in her found his protectiveness endlessly sweet while another was annoyed that he apparently wouldn't let her fight for herself.

"Uh, fightsy. Maybe we should escort this one back, hey guys?" another said and they all laughed.

"Oh, please!" Jubilee shook her head. Men!

"Don't talk about my girl that way!" Remy said hotly. And there's that male thing again, Jubilee thought though again she found his protectiveness sweet…in a way.

"Remy, it's not….." she began to whisper in his ear but he pulled away from her.

"And why not? Afraid she'll like some real men better than a freak like you?" the apparent leader of the group demanded and when he saw the look of surprise on their faces added "Yeah, we've heard stories about Xavier's school."

"What's up with the shades anyway? It's clouded, no sun at all," someone said suspiciously.

"That's my business. We have things to do," Remy answered angrily and tried to push his way through the group, holding Jubilee's hand as he dragged her with him.

"Now, let's just see about that," the leader said and quickly tore Remy's glasses off him as he tried to pass him. A loud gash went through the group as they saw his eyes; not natural eyes but red on black eyes, softly glowing.

"He IS a freak!" one yelled shocked.

"UGH. A demon more like it," another spat.

"Get lost!" Remy yelled, panic and anger having entered his voice. Something in his fearful voice made Jubilee believe he had experienced something like this before just much worse.

"Look. Little devil is angry. Why don't you yell for father Satan?" the leader spat.

"Shut the fuck up!" Remy yelled and slashing out and hit the leader in the face, sending him to the ground. The boy took a shaking hand to his bleeding nose. Serves him right for saying that to Remy, Jubilee thought satisfied. She knew Remy was a faithful Catholic and such comments had to be very hurtful.

"You…hit me. AUCH. I think you broke my nose!" he all but wailed.

"It'll heal," Remy said coldly. The other boys weren't sure what to do as they helped their friend up.

"What are you waiting for, fools? Get him," the leader demanded, holding a hand to his bleeding nose. Fearful of what a mutant could do two of the boys drew knives.

"Okay, that's enough. No one hurts my boyfriend!" Jubilee yelled and stepped in front of Remy, making fireworks appear from her hands.

"She's one of them too!" one yelled. Remy took out a playing card from his coat and lit it with his powers, making it glow red-hot.

"Uh...we're out of here!" one said and they all ran away, their leader close by, not so brave after the power play he had just send.

"That'll show them," Jubilee said satisfied as she withdrew her powers and Remy threw his card into the air so it exploded harmlessly in midair.

"We sure did," Remy agreed and she turned around and kissed him but as they drew apart a thought occurred to her.

"You're okay with this?" she asked worried.

"With what?" he asked, puzzlement written on his face. She turned away from him and picked up his fallen sunglasses and handed them to him.

"Me defending you," she said quietly.

"Of course. Only next time I want you beside me from the beginning," he grinned and she smiled happily. He opened his arms and she went into his embrace. She took her hands to his face and looked into his eyes. He began to put his sunglasses back on but she stopped the motion.

"Don't. You have beautiful eyes."  
"No, I don't," he turned his head away from her.

"You do. They're not devil's eyes but the red color of courage," she said softly and he turned back towards her and smiled happily.

"I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too," she said as they drew apart. He quickly scanned the street and was happy to find it empty; no one had seen them use their powers.

"Come. I wanted to show you something," he said and took her hand and guided her down the street. He put his glasses back on in case they met anyone. Jubilee embraced him and held him close. He drew to a stop outside a nice restaurant and showed her a window looking in on the place. She saw a table set for two; all held in yellow…totally not matching the rest of the restaurant.

"For me?" she whispered happily.

"Everything I do from now on will be for you, ma bien aimée [French for 'my beloved']," Remy promised and she smiled happily and kissed him.

"And I swear I'll make you happy and always love you; forever," she whispered and kissed him.

"Amen to that," he said huskily as they drew apart and he put a lose hair behind her ear." Come," he took her hand and guided her inside.

When they were seated she smiled at him and held his hand across the table.

"So, what shall we order?"

"Wine and kisses, mon amour [French for 'lov']," Remy said softly and she grinned.

"The first you'll have to arrange with the waiter. The latter I can do something about…" she mumbled as she leant forward and their lips met; promising love, promising forever.


	3. Diamonds And Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Jubilee go for a walk around town and learn some painful truths about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Nadine with love and thanks for giving me more than I can ever repay.
> 
> Thanks so much to Estelle for beta and her wonderful friendship; both priceless *smiles*

"Oh, isn't this nice, Remy?" Jubilee asked as she drew him to a stop beside her in front of a jeweller. Remy leaned close to her and looked in on the expensive jewellery.

"Which one do you like, mon amour?" he asked in her ear and she turned around and put her arms around him, meeting his lips before she turned to the shop window again.

"That one," she pointed to a simple gold necklace with a single pearl hanging in it, like a teardrop.

"Yes, it is beautiful," Remy remarked as he looked both ways on the street; it seemed quiet, everyone minding their own business. On this warm and mild summer day the warmth of the weather seemed to have infected people as well. A kind of laziness and contentment had settled over everyone and it suited Remy just fine. He turned back to Jubilee and smiled.

"Beautiful, just like you," he said and she smiled at him. She was to comment when he escaped her embrace. She looked questioningly at him. "Wait here," he asked and went into the jeweller's store. Puzzled she did as bid, having a grim suspicion as to what he was up to. Minutes ticked away and she fought with herself if she should stay or not; she wanted to go find him and drag him somewhere safe. She began to get very nervous and looked down the street, imagining a police car coming any time soon. Finally Remy reappeared and hugged her from behind, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Remy! Don't do that again," she turned around and embraced him while quickly looking over her shoulder and trying to drag him with her.

"No, chérie. Nice and easy," Remy insisted and caught her hand so they walked slowly down the street. Jubilee's heart was in her throat until they turned a corner and was a good way away from the store.

"Now, that was fun," Remy grinned and bent down and kissed her.

"Fun?!" Jubilee stared disbelieving at him, but he just smiled widely at her. "I was worried out of my mind."

"Don't be. Remy knows what he's doing," Remy calmed her and put a finger against her lips, preventing more words. "Here, this is for you," he withdrew the necklace she had admired from his pocket and locked it around her neck. He took off his ever present sunglasses and smiled. "Beautiful. A work of art," he said warmly and she felt her anger melt away from the warmth and love in his voice and eyes. She put her arms around him and kissed him. When they drew apart she noticed the hint of fear in his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I was just worried," she assured him and held his right hand while he put his sunglasses back on.

"You don't mind…." He made a gesture with his hand towards the necklace.

"Remy, I knew from the moment I met you that you were a thief. It's a part of who you are and it's neither my place nor my right to try and change that. However don't tell me not to worry for you when you do it because I can't do that," she explained. He caught her left hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"And it's not my place…nor right to ask you not to worry," he said softly.

"Yeah," she mumbled and kissed him before they began walking further down the street.

"I love the gift, you know that," Jubilee began. "But you don't have to give me everything I like. Sometimes it's nice to wait."

"I know," he insisted but his face and voice told her he didn't.

"I'm not with you because you can give me things," she explained, thinking she had found the reason for his behaviour. Suddenly she remembered something he had said when they had talked in the kitchen that first time they had come together. "Nor because you're handsome which you are but what I love about you is within," he drew to a stop as she finished. He smiled warmly and lovingly down to her.

"I just want to make you happy. To try and show you how much you mean to me. That…I love you and always will," his tone was soft and sincere.

"You already do. Just by being here, by staying…you've made me more happy than I could ever imagine I could be," she smiled and they kissed. Feeling content and very happy they continued down the street until Jubilee saw a CD store she wanted to look in. Remy spotted a café just outside the store and said he would be waiting for her there. He ordered a drink and looked at the passing traffic, enjoying the sun and the view over the quiet town.

Jubilee came out of the CD store with a package in her hands. She had found a French singer Remy liked and had bought him a CD. She couldn't wait to see his face when he unwrapped it. Smiling she walked towards him when she saw an open sports car draw to a halt next to him. A woman at about forty, dressed in fancy clothes looked over at him and took off her sunglasses. She dressed and walked as a woman used to get what she wanted…and used to everything and everyone being for sale to a price she could always afford. Jubilee didn't like the look she cast Remy and hurried over to him. She had almost reached Remy as she heard the woman speak;

"You're very beautiful. How much for a night?" she asked, aching her brows at him and smiling. Remy's cheeks flamed hot and for a moment he seemed as if frozen in time. Jubilee reached them and stood between Remy and the woman in the car.

"He's my boyfriend and not for sale. Now, get lost you pervert before I call the cops!" Jubilee threatened hatefully, fighting to keep from using her powers on the woman but there were too many witnesses who could see it though they couldn't hear their conversation.

"My mistake then," the woman said and speeded away. Breathing hard Jubilee turned to Remy. She noticed the entire café was staring at them. They must have entered a more…doubtful neighbourhood but it was hard to tell; everything here looked the same. They had never been in this town before, they had just wanted to spend a few hours here as a get away weekend. She knew the embarrassment she was feeling wasn't her own but Remy's. She turned to him and saw he was avoiding her eyes.

"Come, let's go," she reached for his hand but he stood up and shook her off.

"Don't touch me!" he bit her off and stormed past her and down the street. Feeling hurt she quickly followed.

"I'm sorry," she managed to get alongside of him but he kept walking, looking straight ahead.

"Will you stop and look at me?!" she all but yelled as they had walked in silence for some minutes. He stopped and slowly turned to face her.

"What is it?" He snapped and she couldn't tell because of his glasses where he was looking but somehow she was sure it wasn't at her.

"Remy, please. Don't do this," she reached for him again but he drew back.

"Don't do what?"

She bit back her angry reply. This wasn't the time or place. He needed her now and she intended to be there for him. No matter what.

"Don't shut me out. I love you, I always will. Don't let her get to you. Yes, you are beautiful and of course I can't keep but notice that and love that but it is not why I'm with you. There's a lot of handsome guys at school and they'll not have half the traumas you have," he gave her a hard look that she ignored. "I love you for being you. I love you, Remy. Please…don't give up on us," she asked and reached for him again.

"Oh, Jubii," he mumbled and drew her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I know you fear people leaving you like your parents did. I haven't been paying enough attention to your needs. I'm sorry," he mumbled. She drew back and looked up at him, wiping away her own tears before she lifted a hand to wipe his away.

"There's nothing to forgive. I have trouble understanding how you can...well, I've trouble understanding how you can love me and find me beautiful," she looked down as she said it.

"But you are beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world," he took her under the chin and lifted her face up to meet his eyes. She smiled up at him.

"The insecurities we carry with us from childhood don't disappear over night but if we work on it…together?" she smiled hopefully.

"Together…then we'll get there," he promised. She smiled and softly caressed his cheek.

"You're a diamond in the rough and I'm very lucky to have found you," she whispered warmly. He touched the single pearl hanging around her neck.

"You're that one true pearl among all the oysters," she laughed at this but the love in his voice was clear. "And I'm lucky to have found you."  
"Then I guess we're both lucky;" she mumbled as he leaned down for a kiss and she threw her arms around him.

"I guess we are," he smiled as their lips met and the kiss deepened. They both knew there would be bumps in the road ahead but they also knew that together…they could survive anything.

Besides…diamonds and pearls always did fit perfectly together…. Like the lily and the rose they should stay together and never be apart. Diamonds and pearls…symbols of love and eternity…and they intended to live up to that.

The End


End file.
